


Hide and Seek

by stronymoontaeil



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stan SF9 please, Stan talent Stan SF9, may they live and prosper, protect the children, stop sleeping on SF9 you cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stronymoontaeil/pseuds/stronymoontaeil
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a cutesy, clingy (and drunk) Kang Seuljin for Kim Youngbin to fall in love.





	1. Youngbin's Biggest Mistake

 

_It was an ordinary day at the FNC building_

 

SF9 was all over the practice room being the chaotic kids that they are. Inseong and Dawon are in one corner dragging each other to the floor. Zuho and Rowoon are at the other side focused on music writing. Youngbin was resting in one corner, watching Taeyang and Seuljin practicing their dance to “Move.”

Seuljin is SF9’s resident girl. She trained along with them for god knows how long. Seuljin, is also Youngbin’s best friend, and Taeyang’s female dance partner.  

 

“Yah. Stop looking at them like that. I feel like you’ll burn holes into their bodies,” Jaeyoon said.

 

_Oh yeah. Youngbin is deadass in love with Seuljin._

 

Youngbin instantly looked away and shook his head. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

Jaeyoon sad beside the leader, “You know, if you want Seuljin to yourself, you should seriously stop bringing her here. You know she’ll go to Taeyang no matter what.”

Youngbin sighed. “You know I can’t do that to her.”

“Because you love her.” Jaeyoon finished his sentence. Jaeyoon stood up because Inseong and Dawon called him.

 

Youngbin continued to watch Taeyang and Seuljin dance together with the occasional bickering and teasing. The leader could only look down and take a deep breath to keep himself together.

A few minutes after, which was forever for Youngbin, the two finally stopped playing. Seuljin went to rest beside Youngbin, with a cheeky smile painted on her face.

“Yah. You look like a drunken girl in love,” Youngbin teased her. Seuljin just smiled in response to his bicker and opened her water bottle. “Can you blame me? He’s too amazing.”

“Yah.” Youngbin said - wanting to stop her from talking about Taeyang, but he couldn’t bring himself to it. “Why don’t you just confess already?”

 

_“YAH KIM YOUNGBIN YOU STUPID”_

 

“I will,” Seuljin said, oblivious from the disgusted look on Youngbin’s face. “When I debut.”

 

***  


Youngbin plunged down on his bed after a long day, burying his head on his pillow - as if he was trying to suffocate himself.

“You’ve been sulking since this morning,” Jaeyoon said, lying down on the bed next to Youngbin’s. “What’s wrong?”

“Seuljin likes Taeyang.” Youngbin mumbled against his pillow, clear enough for Jaeyoon to hear.

Jaeyoon chuckled unpleasantly. “Yeah, I think we already got that covered, Youngbin hyung.”

 

Youngbin heaved a heavy sigh. “She’s going to confess when they debut.”

Jaeyoon shot up in shock. “You serious?” Youngbin nodded through the pillow. It was Jaeyoon’s turn to sigh.  “What are you gonna do about it? They’re debuting anytime soon.”

“Nothing. I just have to deal with it.” Youngbin said, turning around facing the ceiling.

“Since when did you like Seuljin, hyung?” Jaeyoon asked. “I know you like her and all, but how did it happen?”

 

Youngbin smiled to himself, remembering that moment all to well…

 

_Youngbin was alone in the SF9 dorm on a Saturday night. The rest of the boys are out on their own schedules. He was absentmindedly watching TV went the doorbell went off._

_He got up and looked through the door camera. There he saw a girl leaning against the door, unstable and nowhere near sober. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, his eyes instantly widened at the realization._

_He quickly opened the door and he catches a bloody drunk Kang Seuljin in his arms._

 

_“Youngbin oppa,” Seuljin called him. Youngbin’s eyes widened at the sudden endearment, but he quickly shook it off. “Yah. What happened to you?”_

_“I had a few drinks,” Seuljin said, holding on to Youngbin trying to keep her balance. Unable to take it, Youngbin carried her in his arms and brought her to their couch. “A few drinks my ass. If you had a few drinks you wouldn’t be this wasted, Kang Seuljin.”_

_Youngbin brought her down and settled her on the couch. “I’ll get you some water.” Before he could stand up, Seuljin grabbed his arm. “Don’t leave me.”_

_Youngbin sighed and sat beside Seuljin, who immediately locked him in her arms, burying her face on Youngbin’s neck. The man couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene._

 

_Youngbin wrapped his arms around Seuljin, “Wanna talk about it?”_

_“My Mom said I will never be a successful idol,” Seuljin blurted out.  “That I’ll just be the black sheep of the group.”_

 

_“You know that’s not true, Jin-nie.” Youngbin said, using her nickname to somehow make her feel better._

_“But what if she’s right? I’m not the best one in our team, I’m not that pretty and I don’t have special talents like everybody does.”_

_Youngbin pulled her closer and hugged her tighter, “You have the biggest heart among them. That’s what’s more important."_

 

_Youngbin felt his neck getting wet, realizing that his best friend was already crying. “It’s okay, Seuljin. Just cry it out.”_

_Youngbin let Seuljin cry for a few minutes, caressing her back to calm her down. When she finally calmed down._

 

_“Youngbinnie,” Sueljin called him. Youngbin hummed in response. “You love me right?”_

_“I do.” Youngbin said, hugging her tighter, causing Seuljin to bury her face more into his neck._

_“Don’t ever leave me okay,” Seuljin said with sadness evident in her tone. “I would never do that do you, Seuljin-ah. Don’t worry.”_

 

_Youngbin let Seuljin rest on his shoulders. He knows that Seuljin needs company at her state. He waited for her to sober up a bit, playing with her hair and rubbing her shoulders every now and then._

_When he noticed that she was finally coming to her senses, “Do you want to get some sleep?”_

 

_Seuljin was just silent, Youngbin instantly assumed that she doesn’t want to yet, when suddenly. “Mark cheated on me.”_

_Youngbin suddenly jumped. “WHAT?” He instantly regretted asking as Seuljin tears began to fall again._

_“I don’t blame him. Why would he settle for someone like me, really.” She added. Unable to say anything, Youngbin just hugged her again._

 

_“He’s an asshole for not seeing your worth,” Youngbin said. He made a mental note to kick Mark’s ass first thing tomorrow._

 

_“What if I dated you instead?” Seuljin blurted out too casually._

_For some reason, Youngbin’s heart skipped a beat. He hurriedly looked down on Seuljin, who was already asleep on his shoulders. “What did you say?”_

_Youngbin tried to shake her awake. “Yah. Kang Seul Jin. Yah.” But it was pointless. Youngbin stood up and carried her bridal style to his bed._

_He tucked her in and caressed her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ear. “Don’t say things like that Seuljin.”_

  


“Taking care of her that night may just be your biggest mistake” Jaeyoon said after listening to Youngbin’s narrative.

 

Youngbin thought about it, “Maybe. But I don’t regret it one bit.”


	2. Seuljin's Biggest Mistake

“Congratulations on your debut!” SF9’s manager greeted Seuljin and her team.

It was their debut showcase and the girls were all the more excited and nervous. 

 

“Thank you!” The girls bowed to him. The manager noticed Seuljin fidgeting her fingers, something she does out of the ordinary. 

“You okay, Seuljin?” He asked her. Seuljin looked up nervously and nodded, “I’m just nervous, that’s all.” 

The manager chuckled at her cuteness, “You’ll do great, Seuljin-ah. You have trained hard for this. 

 

Well, that wasn’t the reason why she’s nervous but she’ll take that motivation. 

 

Meanwhile, the SF9 boys were on their seats, waiting for the showcase to begin. They were all chit chatting and even interacting with a few fans who were also at the showcase - well, except for one. 

Youngbin was quiet on his seat, his head down with continous sighing. The day he feared has finally come. 

 

It’s not that he doesn’t want Seuljin to debut. In fact, he has been hoping and praying for this since they began training. But, in all honesty, he could do it without the fact that his best friend will confess to his teammate any time after this. 

An overly hyped Jaeyoon jumping on his seat finally brought Youngbin out of his trance. “Yah, Jaeyoon. Can you keep it down a bit?”

Jaeyoon instantly stopped. “Yeah, I knew you’d snap out of it if I was being hyper. You okay, hyung?” 

“No.” Youngbin said, he was totally not in the mood. Not at all. 

“What’s your plan?” Jaeyoon asked him. His dongsaeng knows what’s going on in his head. 

Youngbin could only heave a sigh. “Nothing.” “That’s not something you would say, Youngbin hyung. You always have a plan.” 

 

***

The showcase, of course, was a success. Everyone congratulated FNC’s new girl group and wished them good luck for their career. 

Seuljin and her team are now back at the FNC, as well as SF9. The two groups are now in their respective practice rooms waiting for final instructions before heading home. 

“Youngbin hyung,” Hwiyoung called him. “Have you seen Taeyang hyung? We were supposed to buy food at the cafe before heading home.” 

Youngbin shot up. “I’ll go look for him” He immediately got outside and looked for his member. 

 

Little did he know that Jaeyoon was following him, “shouldn’t you be looking for Sueljin instead of Taeyang?” 

“If I find Taeyang, I find Seuljin,” Youngbin answered as if he’s not surprised that Jaeyoon was there. 

‘I thought you weren’t going to do anything about it?” 

“I’m not,” Youngbin said, “But the minute Seuljin decides to do something stupid I should be there.” 

 

***

Seuljin was slowly but surely losing hope. She practically looked everywhere in the building for Taeyang, but the guy was nowhere to be found. 

 

She held on to the small box that she will give to Taeyang when she confesses. She knows that he loves earrings so she opted to buy him one. 

 

The only problem now is where the hell is the guy she’s deeply in love with? 

But is it as if fate knew what she wanted, she saw Taeyang’s back profile from her peripheral vision. This immediately brought a smile on Seuljin’s face. 

 

She took a deep breathe before walking towards Taeyang.  _ Come on, Seuljin-ah. You said you’ll do it today.  _

 

But what she saw next stopped her on her tracks. 

Taeyang was there all right, but he was with someone… a woman. 

 

Taeyang was with Nayeon, Seuljin’s team leader. 

 

The two were busy talking and giggling. Taeyang brought his hand to Nayeon’s hair and messed it up. 

“Don’t do that,” Nayeon told him while giggling. Taeyang couldn’t help but smile and fixed Nayeon’s hair. 

 

Seuljin felt her heart clench at the scene and all the courage (and hope) she had were nowhere to be found. 

She started backing away, when she turned around, she bumped into a tall, physique person… Youngbin. 

 

Youngbin saw tears attempting to break from Seuljin’s eyes. “Yah. What’s wrong?” 

Seuljin just shook her head, as Youngbin held her shoulders to calm her down. 

 

Youngbin looked behind Seuljin and saw Taeyang with Nayeon, it took him a split second to realize that Seuljin’s plan didn’t work out. 

 

“Come on, Seuljin- ah.” Youngbin cooed. “Let’s go home.” 

 

***

A few days after that  _ incident,  _  Seuljin kept pondering whether she would still confess to Taeyang or not. 

She kept thinking of the way Taeyang was acting towards Nayeon. Could it be? 

“Eyy.. that can’t be.” She said to herself. 

 

As she was about to close her locker, Seuljin saw her gift for Taeyang, then as if she was hit with a sudden surge of confidence, she decided to meet him. 

 

[ **To Taeyang:** Taeyangie. Can you meet me at the rooftop?]

[ **From Taeyang** : Sure, Seuljin-ah. Be there in a few. :) ] 

 

Seuljin went up to the rooftop and waited for Taeyang. She kept looking at the view of Seoul from their area, taking deep breaths every now and then, calming herself down before Taeyang gets there. 

 

_ Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.  _ Seuljin thought, but just as she was about to walk away, Taeyang was already there in front of her. 

 

“Hey, Jin-ah” Taeyang greeted her. Seuljin could only stare at him with wide eyes, unable to speak as she knew that there was no turning back. 

 

“Uhhh… hi,” Seuljin could only say. She looked down not being able to calm down. Taeyang immediately noticed this. 

“Are you okay? You seemed flustered,” Taeyang asked her. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she answered, taking the box out of her bag and giving it to Taeyang. 

 

Taeyang got the box and opened it, he saw the earring Seuljin personally picked for him. He looked at his friend. 

“What is this for?” Taeyang asked, “You’re the one who debuted, so I should be the one to give you a present.” He said with a smile on his face. 

 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Seuljin began.  _ Here we go, Seuljin-ah. There’s no way out.  _

“Oh? What is it?” Taeyang asked with much enthusiasm. He looked at Seuljin with those puppy eyes which she can never resist. 

“I…” she began, closing her eyes because there’s no way she can do it while staring at Taeyang’s eyes. “I like you, Taeyang…” 

 

The second she said those words she felt like a rock was taken away from her chest. She carefully opened her eyes to look at Taeyang’s reaction but what she saw ripped her heart into two. 

 

Taeyang looked conflicted, confused and obviously not amused - as if he was caught in a trap and the only way out was to hurt himself. 

 

He looked away sighing. “I’m sorry, Seuljin-ah.” 

Seuljin couldn’t answer, it’s as if she stopped breathing. 

“I just… I don’t feel the same about you.” 

Seuljin’s heart sank.  _ Big mistake _

“You’re one of my greatest friends, Seuljin-ah. I just don’t see you that way… I’m really sorry.” 

 

Seuljin felt her knees getting weaker by the second, her head losing air that all she could do was nod and look down. 

The two kept silent, no one wanted to, maybe, add insult to injury. Until Taeyang decided to speak. 

 

“I should probably give this back to you,” he said, referring to the earring Seuljin gave. He started to walk towards her but Seuljin suddenly backed away. 

“No,” she said. “Keep it. I bought that for you.”

 

Taeyang stopped and looked at Seuljin. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to return the gift, he thought. It hurt her even more. 

 

“I’m sorry, Seuljin.” Taeyang said again. 

“No. It’s okay,” Seuljin said, “I’m sorry for dragging you all the way here.” 

“I’ll go ahead,” she added as she walked away from the most embarrassing thing she has done her entire life. 

 

*** 

Youngbin was walking in the hallways of FNC, ready to go home when he passed by their practice room. 

 

He didn’t bother to come in because the boys were on their own schedules, but he suddenly heard a muffling sound from the room. 

Youngbin walked back to the door and pressed his ear against it, he could hear a track playing from the inside. 

_ Ah, Taeyang must be practicing.  _

He opened the door and went inside. But what Youngbin saw was not Taeyang… 

 

“Yah. Kang Seul Jin.” 

 

But the girl couldn’t hear anything. Seuljin was busy dancing to her heart and body’s extent. Maybe, just maybe, the pain her body would feel could overcome the heartache. 

Youngbin noticed that she was forcing herself, with her short breaths and already stiff movements. 

 

“Seuljin. Stop it. You’ll end up hurting yourself.” He walked nearer to stop Seuljin from dancing when she slipped and fell to the floor. 

 

Youngbin ran up to her and crouched down to help her up. But before he could even do that, he saw Seuljin crying. He helped her sit down comfortably and hugged her to let her cry on his shoulders. Youngbin could feel Seuljin’s arms squeezing his shirt from his back, a sign that she’s been holding back her tears for who knows how long. 

 

When she finally calmed down, Youngbin spoke. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Seuljin buried her face on Youngbin’s neck and said in an almost inaudible tone… 

“Taeyang rejected me.” 

 

Youngbin’s breath hitched. He could only sigh and hug Seuljin tighter, “he’s an idiot for not seeing you, Jin-nie. I’m so sorry.” 

He pulled away and looked at Seuljin. “Do you… want to drink this away?” 

Seuljin nodded slowly and Youngbin flashed a sad smile. “Come on. Let’s go to the dorms.” 

 

*** 

Seuljin downed her 20th shot of Soju to her throat, groaning at the sting right after. Dizzy, she plunged her head down to the table. 

“You think Taeyang likes someone?” She asked sluggishly 

Youngbin didn’t answer and just drank his shot. He knew that Seuljin won’t remember anything she said under the influence so he opted not to answer anything. 

“Yah. Youngbin-ah. Do you think I’m pretty?” 

 

The man’s eyes widened at the question. Of course he thinks she’s pretty. _The most beautiful, in fact._

 

But the lack of answer from Youngbin’s mouth made Seuljin think otherwise. “Eyy. What am I thinking, of course I’m not pretty.” 

 

Seuljin grabbed the bottle of soju to pour herself another shot but Youngbin stopped her. “That’s enough, Seuljin-ah. You’ve had too much to drink.” 

She didn’t bother to argue and stood up, but stumbled. “I should get back to my dorm.” 

“Can you walk?” Youngbin asked her. Seuljin just nodded and started walking, but with alcohol getting the best of her, she stumbled and fell on her third step. 

Fortunately, Youngbin was quick enough to catch her in his arms. 

“You should stay here. Your manager will kill you if he finds you drunk.” 

Seuljin nodded slowly burrying her in Youngbin’s shoulders. 

 

***

Jaeyoon came home at around 3 AM. He opened the door of his shared bedroom with Youngbin, where he found a drunken Seuljin on their bed. 

 

“What happened?” Jaeyoon asked Youngbin who was peacefully watching her. 

“We had a few drinks,” Youngbin answered him. “Taeyang dumped her.” 

Youngbin saw Jaeyoon shoulders drop. The younger one sat down beside Youngbin, “She must’ve felt terrible.” 

“She downed 20 shots in an hour,” Youngbin recalled, chuckling. “She took it well, really.” 

 

Jaeyoon laughed at Youngbin’s sarcasm. He couldn’t help but look over his leader, worried with his situation, knowing that Youngbin has feelings for her. 

“How are you holding up, hyung?” Jaeyoon asked him. 

“I’m okay,” Youngbin said. “I’m more worried for her, really. She doesn’t take these things well. She’s been getting too much rejections all her life.” 

“She has you, hyung,” Jaeyoon assured him. “As long as you’re here, she’ll be able to take it.” 

 

Youngbin flashed a sad smile and stood up. “I’ll sleep in Juho’s room tonight.” 

 

But Jaeyoon stopped him before he could leave the room. 

“I’ll sleep with Juho tonight. I’m sure you don’t want to leave her at this state.” 

  
Youngbin returned a small smile to Jaeyoon, feeling sorry for his member who had to adjust to his and Seuljin's current state.

"Thanks, Jaeyoon-ah. You're the best."


	3. It's not like I could tell you "I love you"

[ **From Nayeon Unnie** : Seuljin-ah. Are you okay? Where are you? Why didn’t you come home last night?] 

 

Seuljin woke up to this message from her leader, she silently groaned and squinted her eyes open, she looked around and realized that she wasn’t at her dorm. She looked beside her and saw Youngbin sleeping on Jaeyoon’s bed. 

 

_ You really are hopeless, Seuljin-ah.  _

 

[ **TO Nayeon Unnie:** I’m sorry, unnie. Something came up last night. But I’m just in the building.] 

[ **FROM Nayeon Unnie:** What happened? Where are you?] 

[ **TO Nayeon Unnie:** I’m at the SF9 dorm… I really don’t want to talk about it, unnie] 

[ **FROM Nayeon Unnie:** Are you with Youngbin sunbaenim? Just get back here before both of our group’s managers show up, okay?] 

 

Seuljin carefully got up from the bed, careful not to wake Youngbin up. She got out of the room and saw Jaeyoon drinking his morning coffee in the kitchen. 

“Slept well, Seuljin?” Jaeyoon asked her, handing over a glass of water and a medicine tablet for her hangover. Seuljin got the medicine and gulped it in. 

“Where did you sleep?” 

“Juho’s room,” Jaeyoon casually said, sipping his cup of coffee. “Coffee or Tea?” 

“Tea, please.” Seuljin said. “I’m sorry, were you able to sleep well?” 

“I’m okay, Seuljin. I’m more worried about you,” Jaeyoon told her as he prepared her cup of tea. “Youngbin told me.” 

 

Seuljin felt herself sinking to the ground. “Where is everyone?” she asked, trying to divert the subject away. 

“Still sleeping. We don’t have a schedule today,” Jaeyoon said. Seuljin nodded in response. 

 

“You really had Youngbin worried, Seuljin.” Jaeyoon said. “He couldn’t leave you last night.” 

“I’m sorry I worried you guys…” 

 

Jaeyoon walked to Seuljin and gave her a hug. “You mean the world to us, Seuljin-ah. For what it’s worth, Taeyang made a big mistake.” 

 

Seuljin chuckled and pulled away. “I should probably get back to my dorm. My manager is gonna kill me.” 

 

But before Seuljin could walk away, “Finish your cup of tea first. It’ll help with your hangover.” 

 

*******

Since that incident, Seuljin was barely found spending time in the SF9 practice room, nor theirs. The staff would always find her at the rooftop or FNC’s holding area alone during breaks and after practice, making her managers worry that this may soon affect her performance as an idol - not knowing the reason why she was sulking in the first place. 

 

This arrangement, frustrated the shit out of Youngbin. He would always look forward to break times because that would be the only time he could spend with Seuljin with their busy schedules - and now this. 

 

“Has she replied to you yet?” Jaeyoon asked him, making Youngbin drop his phone out of frustration. 

 

Youngbin sighed. “No… I should probably go look for her.” He stood up and got out of their practice. 

 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Taeyang and Nayeon talking in the hallway. Nayeon was sandwiched between the wall and Taeyang, the two were smiling and being all giddy to each other. 

 

To be all honest, if Youngbin was in the mood, he would find the scene actually cute. Unfortunately for his oldest maknae, he wasn’t, and it was making him cringe. 

 

Youngbin faked a cough, making the two look over him. Taeyang immediately  smiled and greeted his hyung. 

 

“Hyung. How long have you been standing there?” 

 

“Long enough,” Youngbin shortly answered and asked Nayeon. “Have you seen Seuljin?” 

 

Nayeon shook her head in response. “No, sunbaenim.” 

 

This made Youngbin’s ears ring. For damn sake, Nayeon was Seuljin’s leader and she should be the first person to look for her. Youngbin wanted to snap and lecture Nayeon on how every leader should be, but instead… 

 

“Never mind, I’ll look for her.” 

 

After multiple tries, Youngbin found his best friend at the rooftop, sitting at the edge of the building staring in to Gangnam’s sunset. Youngbin sighed of relief and walked towards her. 

 

Youngbin sat beside her and said, “there you are… I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Seuljin was in ~too deep~ thoughts that she didn’t hear him. Youngbin nudged her side - finally waking Seuljin up. 

 

“Oh, you’re here?” Seuljin said almost unenthusiastically. Normally, Youngbin would joke about being hurt over Seuljin’s response. But by the looks of it, joking around isn’t such a good idea. 

 

“You okay?” Youngbin asked as he wrapped his arms on Seuljin’s shoulder. The woman in response, leaned against Youngbin and wrapped her arms on his waist. Youngbin used every single inch of his will power not to lose his shit at the action. 

 

“You haven’t been visiting us at practice,” Youngbin couldn’t help but release his disappointment, “I miss you.” 

 

Seuljin sighed, “I’m sorry. I’ve been wanting to visit you but something keeps blocking my way.” 

It took Youngbin a split second to realize that she was talking about Taeyang always loitering in front of their practice room with a woman. 

He sighed and wrapped his other arm around Seuljin to hug her. “I’m sorry, it must be so hard for you.” 

 

“They’re dating, aren’t they?” Seuljin asked. “I mean, they’re always together and Nayeon unnie is always talking about Taeyang…” 

 

Youngbin’s eyebrows crossed, “is that why you’ve been hiding from your team during break time?” Seuljin didn’t answer and just hugged Youngbin tighter. 

 

*******

[ **To Seuljin:** Don’t even think about sneaking out the dorms tonight.] 

[ **From Seuljin:** I’m fine, Youngbin. Manager-nim is waaaaay ahead of you.] 

 

Youngbin chuckled as he types a reply for Seuljin. He was getting himself a glass of water when his instinct told him that his best friend might do something stupid again. 

 

“Hyung, you’re here.” Taeyang suddenly said as he entered the kitchen. Youngbin looked up and watched Taeyang get himself a glass of milk. 

 

For some reason, the mere presence of Taeyang made Youngbin’s blood boil. Sure, he loves his teammate to bits, but he couldn’t help it - his best friend was hurting and he needed to put and end to this. 

 

“Be honest with me, Taeyang.” He suddenly said which caused Taeyang to stop his actions. 

“What is it, hyung?” Taeyang asked him. 

“What’s going on between you and Nayeon?” Youngbin coldly asked. “Are you guys dating?” 

 

Taeyang froze at Youngbin’s question. “What makes you say that, hyung?” 

“Just answer my question, Taeyang.” The leader snapped. 

After what seemed forever, Taeyang finally nodded. 

 

Youngbin scoffed and leaned against the kitchen counter. “So you rejected my best friend because of Nayeon?” 

Taeyang just brought his head down. He knew that Youngbin was nowhere happy about what he found out. 

The leader placed his glass on the sink almost breaking it. “Close the lights when you’re done,” he told Taeyang and walked to his room. 

 

*******

“Hyung. Have you seen Taeyang hyung?” Chani, SF9’s maknae asked him. 

“No.” Youngbin answered. Chani shot him a look. 

“Hyung. What I meant was help me look for Taeyang hyung. I’m not really asking if you’ve seen him.” 

“Go ask Inseong.” Youngbin gave yet another cold answer, leaving a hopeless Chani to look for his hyung. 

 

“Are you on your damn period again?” Jaeyoon asked as he approaches his leader and sat beside him. “You didn’t have to go that hard on the maknae, Youngbin hyung. He didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Youngbin sighed. “I know. I just really do not want to see to Taeyang right now.” 

“That’s kind of impossible, isn’t it?” Jaeyoon asked him. “How’s Seuljin holding up?” 

“Not good. Bora texted me the other day, their manager is already scolding her because she always looks lost.” 

“Did you tell her?” 

Youngbin nodded. “I can’t lie to her, you know that.” 

“Sure you can’t.” Jaeyoon said. “But you can damn well hide your feelings for her.” 

 

*******

Youngbin was fixing his things on his locker when Taeyang stood beside him.

 

“Hyung.” Taeyang called him. Youngbin, however, did not answer. He was still furious on what happened between Taeyang and Seul Jin. He was using every single bit of his will power not to yell at his teammate for breaking his best friend’s heart, 

 

“Hyung.” Taeyang called him again. “I know you’re mad at me.” 

Youngbin slammed his locker close, then he looked at Taeyang. “What do you want, Taeyang?” 

 

“I’m sorry, hyung. You know that the last thing I want to do is to hurt her,” Taeyang said. “But, what choice do I have? I can’t just give her false hope.” 

Youngbin heaved a sigh, and looked down gain his composure. Taeyang was right, he had no choice. 

“I know you’d do the same thing, hyung,” Taeyang said. “She means much to me as much as she means to you.” 

 

“It’s not that.” Youngbin mumbled. Taeyang looked at him confused, “then why are you mad at me?” 

Youngbin looked at him. “I’m jealous of you.” 

“What?” 

 

Youngbin let out a fake chuckle. 

 

“You have no idea how lucky you are, Yoo Taeyang.” Youngbin started. “You have no idea how lucky you are to have someone like her to love you.” 

Taeyang looked at his hyung. Youngbin was on the verge of crying. 

“Hyung… I…” 

“The way she looks at you… The way she took care of you… The way she smiles at you, you have no fucking idea how lucky you are.” 

 

Youngbin took a deep breath, looking away from Taeyang, trying his best not to cry in front of his friend. 

 

“I honestly would do anything for her to love me like that” “ Youngbin cried out. 

 

“But what can I do? She chose you.” 

 

With this, Youngbin walked away, unknowingly confessed to the very same person who rejected the one he loved so much. 

 

*******

 

“He… what?” Jaeyoon almost screamed. 

“He confessed that he likes Seuljin… to me.” Taeyang said. “What do I do, hyung?” 

“There’s not much you can do, Taeyang,” Jaeyoon honestly told him. “The damage has been done.” 

 

Taeyang let out a heavy sigh and plunged his face to his hands.  _ So much for following his heart.  _

 

“This is all my fault,” Taeyang blamed himself. 

“It is.” Jaeyoon casually said, perhaps adding insult to injury? 

“Hyung..” Taeyang whined. 

 

“There’s got to be a way to make things right..” Taeyang thought. 

“You could set them up.” Jaeyoon added so casually. Taeyang’s eyes widened as he lookede at his hyung. 

He moved closer to Jaeyoon, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “HYUNG WHY DIDN’T I THINK OF THAT.”

“You have got to help me, Jaeyoon hyung.” Taeyang pleaded. 

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

  
  



	4. TaeYoon the Matchmakers

“Yah! Kang Seul Jin!” 

Youngbin barged in their practice room, running towards his best friend grabbing her by her arm. “Are you okay? Are you not hurt anywhere?” 

 

Seuljin gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about?” 

Youngbin looked at her with scared eyes, which Seuljin immediately noticed. “Youngbin-ah.” 

 

“Jaeyoon said you fell while practicing. Are you really okay?” 

“I’m fine, Youngbin.” Seuljin said. “Nothing to worry about. I’m not hurt.” 

 

Youngbin suddenly hugged her tight. “Thank God.” 

 

Seuljin chuckled against Youngbin’s shoulder. “Wait. What did Jaeyoon tell you?” 

Youngbin lets go of her and looked at her. “He said you fell hard while dancing and you were screaming in pain.” 

“I didn’t slip, though.” 

 

Youngbin’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“I didn’t slip. I’m totally fine. Jaeyoon was probably messing with you.”  

 

Youngbin’s eyes rolled as he mumbled. “That bastard.” 

Seuljin couldn’t help but chuckle, showing off a small yet genuine smile to her friend. “Were you really that worried?” 

 

The man in front of her couldn’t help but look down, blushing from embarrassment. “Sorry.” 

Seuljin smiled and hugged Youngbin. “I would make fun of you for being so gullible, y’know.” 

He sighed and returned her hug, “Can you blame me? I was told that my best friend was hurt. You don’t expect me to not do anything, right?” 

 

The hug took longer than it should, Youngbin closed his eyes and buried his face on Seuljin’s neck and shoulder. He decided that he loves that place, too. 

“You okay, buddy?” 

_ Buddy… right.  _

As much as he doesn’t want to, Youngbin finally lets go of her. “Yeah. I’m okay. I should be asking you that.” 

 

Seuljin’s smile instantly faded, making Youngbin regret his question. “It’s a lot to take in, Youngbinie.” 

“You know I’m always here, right?” 

“I know… And I’m forever thankful of that.” 

 

***

 

Seuljin was fixing the things when a all-too-familiar voice called her. “Hey, Seuljin.” 

Her heart immediately sank that she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath before facing the owner of that voice. 

 

“Hello, Taeyang.” Seuljin said almost too forcefully - trying to make the lump on her throat obvious. 

 

“How are you?” Taeyang asked her. 

 

_ Is he really asking me thing that?  _ Seuljin thought to herself. 

 

“I’m… okay… I guess…” Seuljin answered. 

 

It took Taeyang a split second to grasp Seuljin’s uncomfortable state. He should probably get on with his plan… 

He handed over a cup of coffee, and a ham and cheese bagel, Seuljin’s favorite breakfast meal. 

“Youngbin hyung wanted to give this to you. He wanted to meet you but manager hyung called him.” 

 

Seuljin took the food from Taeyang and said her thanks. 

 

“I should get going…” Taeyang said as he left Seuljin in the hallway. 

 

[ **FROM SEULJIN** : You know… you could skip the teasing if you wanted to treat me breakfast. ] 

 

“What is she talking about?” 

 

[ **FROM SEULJIN:** Would’ve gone the entire day without looking at Taeyang’s face, y’know…But, thanks for the food. I’ll eat them well.] 

 

[ **TO SEULJIN:** WTH are you talking about? I didn’t buy you food.] 

 

[ **FROM SEULJIN:** Liar. Taeyang said you bought bagels for me.] 

 

Youngbin looked at his phone in confusion. What was Seuljin talking about? What breakfast? 

Taeyang walked in their practice room, going towards Jaeyoon gesturing a thumbs up. Youngbin immediately understood what’s going on. 

The leader walked towards his two brothers, causing them to look at him. 

 

“Look. I don’t know what you two are up to. But, please stop it. You’re making Seuljin uncomfortable.” Youngbin firmly told them.

“I know you know that I like her,” he added. “If you wanted to make fun of it, just make fun of me and don’t drag Seuljin into your shenanigans.” 

 

“Sorry, hyung.” Jaeyoon immediately apologized. 

  
  


***

 

[ **TO SEULJIN:** You guys finished rehearsing for Gayo?]

[ **FROM SEULJIN:** Yup. I’m at the rooftop.] 

 

Youngbin went to meet Seuljin at their building’s rooftop. He saw her sitting at their usual spot. 

“Hey,” Youngbin called her. “How long have you been here?” 

“About an hour,” Seuljin answered. “The girls went back to the dorm first.” 

“And you?” 

“Nah. Don’t want to be anywhere near them right now.” Seuljin bitterly answered. 

“Sounds like you hate your members.” Youngbin said. 

“No. I just want to be alone” 

 

Youngbin felt a slight wrench in his chest. “Do you… want me to leave?” 

Seuljin looked at him, “What? No!” She grabbed Youngbin’s shoulder to stop him from leaving - not that he wanted to, anyway. 

Youngbin chuckled at Seuljin’s actions. “You’re… coming to the year-end party, right?” 

“Yeah. I am… Why?” 

“Save me a dance?” Youngbin blurted out. 

Seuljin smiled. “Yeah, of course.” 

Youngbin let out a sad smile and messed with Seuljin’s hair. She immediately noticed Youngbin’s sudden change of mood. 

“What’s wrong, Youngbinnie?” 

“Nothing,” Youngbin tried to cover it up. 

 

Seuljin knew Youngbin enough to know it was all bullshit. She neared her face towards Youngbin and stared at his eyes. “What’s going on, Youngbin-ah?” 

Seuljin’s face was so close to Youngbin’s that he could feel her breath on his face. Youngbin’s eyes widened at the proximity. “Nothing, Seuljin-ah,” he looked away before he could even lose control. 

 

The two stared at Gangnam’s skyline in a comfortable silence. Youngbin would often steal glances at Seuljin, appreciating the calming beauty she possesses. 

 

_ I wish I could tell you how I feel about you,  _ Youngbin thought to himself. 

 

The silence was broken by Seuljin’s phone ringing, it was Nayeon. Seuljin heaved a heavy sigh, not wanting to answer. But, before she could even drop the call, Youngbin snatched her phone and answered. 

“Nayeon-ssi…. Yes, she’s with me… Yeah, I’ll bring her to your dorm. Okay…” 

Youngbin dropped the call and gave Seuljin’s phone back. 

“I told you, I don’t want to go home,” Seuljin said. “Can’t I just stay at your dorm tonight?”

“Things aren’t the same anymore, Seuljin. You’re an idol now, all eyes are on you. If Dispatch catches you coming out of the SF9 dorm, that’s going to hurt you, me and our groups.”

Seuljin could only sigh. “I hate it when you’re right.” 

Youngbin chuckled and messed with Seuljin’s hair. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

 

***

 

“What the fuck are you doing Jaeyoon?” Youngbin screamed in their shared bedroom. 

“Picking a suit for you to wear at the year end party,” Jaeyoon said. “Seuljin’s gonna be there. You have got to look fantastic.” 

“I already have a suit to wear,” Youngbin protested. 

“Yes but does it match Seuljin’s dress?” Jaeyoon rhetorically asked. Youngbin could only look at his roommate in confusion… and realization. 

Jaeyoon nodded sarcastically, “Exactly.” 

 

***

 

“Hey, Seuljin.” Inseong sat beside her at FNC’s Year End party. “Why are you sitting there alone?”

“They’re all busy dancing,” Seuljin answered, referring to her members. “Have you seen Youngbin?” 

“I saw him in the practice room. He was still arguing with Jaeyoon.” Inseong chuckled. “You want to dance while we wait?” 

Seuljin shook her head. “I’ll wait for Youngbin. I promised him a dance.” 

“Okay then…” Inseong. “I’ll keep an eye out for him.”

 

Seuljin was once again left alone on their table.  As soon as Inseong was out of her sight, she immediately saw Taeyang and Nayeon together on the dance floor. She didn’t want to but she couldn’t help but to look at how happy they are together. 

She felt her heart clench, and she looked away crying. She subtley wiped her tears away and took a deep breath.

 

She looked back at the dance floor and saw the couple on the cornerr, they were talking while Taeyang’s arm was around Nayeon’s shoulder. Unable to take it anymore, she grabbed her purse and began to leave the venue. 

 

But before she could leave the place, someone grabbed her arm. “Yah, Kang Seuljin.”

 

“Youngbin-ah.”  Seuljin called him, her voice breaking. “What took you so long?”

Youngbin pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry, Jin-ie…” Seuljin burried her face unto Youngbin’s shoulder, letting go of the tears she was attempting to hide. 

 

When she pulled away, she noticed how drenched Youngbin’s suit was with her tears

“I ruined your suit. I’m sorry.” 

Her best friend shook her head. “I deserve it for making you wait too long.”  

Seuljin shook her head chuckling. Youngbin took the opportunity and held her hand. “Can I… still get that dance?” 

 

The two walked to the dance floor as the DJ played a slow song. Youngbin gently wrapped his arms around Seuljin’s waist as they began to dance. 

“You look really beautiful tonight…” Youngbin complimented Seuljin. “I mean… you’re always pretty...it’s just that tonight you look… I’ll stop talking now.”

Seuljin laughed at Youngbin’s awkwardness. “Thanks, Binnie. You look dashing in your suit as well.” 

 

Youngbin smiled and messed with Seuljin’s hair. The two had a good time on the dance floor… that is until Seuljin turned her head and saw Taeyang and Nayeon dancing awfully close to each other, the woman obviously being too clingy and affectionate - as if they were trying to make Seuljin jealous. 

 

Seuljin’s chest tightened with the pain, she looked down on her shoes - attempting not to cry for the nth time that night. 

“Are you okay?” Youngbin asked her. She nodded, her head still down from the pain.

Youngbin didn’t know what to do anymore that he just pulled Seuljin closer by her waist. Seuljin looked up in surprise. 

“Look at me,” Youngbin told her, his eyes buried to hers. “Just look at me.”

 

The two continued dancing, their eyes not leaving each other. 

Well… not for long. Seuljin kept stealing glances at Taeyang and Nayeon, who were just behind Youngbin.

 

The young man immediately noticed this and heaved an angry sigh, that finally broke Seuljin’s thoughts. 

“What’s wrong?” Seuljin asked him.

“We need to talk.” Youngbin seriously said. He took Seuljin’s hand and dragged her out of the ballroom to FNC’s rooftop.

 

Youngbin didn’t let go of Seuljin until they got to the rooftop. “Youngbin. What’s wrong?”

 

“Please stop this.” Youngbin softly said. 

“Stop what?” 

“Stop hurting yourself over Taeyang!” Youngbin angrily said. “He’s with Nayeon now. There’s nothing more you could do!” 

 

That would be the first time in her entire life that Youngbin yelled or got angry with Seuljin. The young woman backed away, scared. 

Youngbin was quick to notice this and immediately calmed down. He walked towards Seuljin and gently held her hand.  

“I’m sorry, Seuljin.”  Youngbin said. “I just —— I hate seeing you get hurt.”

“I know… I’m sorry.” Seuljin said as Youngbin pulled her into a hug. 

 

The two were now sitting on the edge of the building, no one dared to speak. 

 

“Do you think they’ll last long?” Seuljin asked. Youngbin looked at her. “Why?” 

“Nothing...I wouldn’t stand a chance anyway…” 

 

Youngbin couldn’t answer over the sound of his heart breaking. He’s had enough. He held Seuljin’s hand. 

 

“It hurts, you know?” Youngbin began… “It hurts me to see you like this. I can’t stand it when you’re in so much pain, and I can’t do anything.” 

 

“All I want is your happiness. I can’t stand it when people hurt you, when guys hurt you. But what can I do when your happiness is with him?” Youngbin continued. 

 

“Youngbin—“ Seuljin said. 

“I’m not done.” He stopped her. 

 

“I hate it when you constantly compare yourself to Nayeon when you’re just as beautiful and talented as her, when you’re more kind hearted than her.” He breathed out. 

 

“I hate it when all you see is Taeyang and you can’t even look at me.” Youngbin said, his voice breaking.                                    

 

“Youngbin, I—“ 

 

“I like you, Kang Seuljin.” The young man finally confessed. 

 

Seuljin’s eyes widened at her best friends words. She felt her heart breaking for the nth time that night. But it wasn’t for her, it was for her best friend. 

 

Silence filled the rooftop once again. Seuljin didn’t know how to respond to Youngbin’s confession. And that silence may have just given Youngbin the answer he was dreaded to get the moment he fell for his best friend. 

 

“Let’s go home.” Youngbin offered as he turned his back on Seuljin. 

 

Youngbin led Seuljin to his car and they drove back to their dorms. 

The ride was awfully silent, Seuljin was focused on the side window, obviously trying to avoid Youngbin’s gaze. While Youngbin tried his best to focus on the road, when all he could think about is the woman beside him. 

 

Youngbin walked Seuljin to their unit. As they reached the door, Seuljin finally had the guts to talk and break the long silence. 

 

“Youngbin…” Seuljin began. 

“Forget it,” Youngbin cutted her off. The woman’s face painted confusion, the young man just sighed.

“Forget about what I said earlier. I knew it was an end-game for me.” 

 

Seuljin tried to deny what Youngbin said, but no words came out. 

 

“Go in. I’ll leave after.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         


End file.
